The Silent Observer
by R.Firefly
Summary: AU: Snippets – Marlene McKinnon watched silently from the side, her keen eyes never straying away from what was going around her. (LightSirius/Marlene)
1. Year 7 - Sept 28

**Summary: AU: Snippets – Scenes from Marlene McKinnon's time at Hogwarts. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Published: 4/18/2014**

* * *

Year 7 

_Hogwarts Ground - September 28th _

17 year-old Marlene McKinnon glanced at her friend, Lily, and found her shooting daggers in James' direction. She heaved a soft sigh, drifting her attention from her book.

She straightened in her spot under the tree. "Did he do something?" _Again_, she added mentally.

Lily's lips pressed into a thin line. She tersely met Marlene's gaze and hissed in a low tone, "He hasn't been bothering me for weeks, Marlene! Not a, 'Hey, Evans?' or 'Go out with me, Evans?'" Her green eyes narrowed. "He's up to something, I just know it."

Marlene couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She looked at the Marauders who were playing around in the edge of the Black Lake. Black and James were laughing about something. Remus seemed to be deliberately ignoring them while a light blush decorated his cheeks. Peter's sniggers sounded more like he was having some sort of breathing problem.

She tilted her head thoughtfully. True, she noticed James hadn't been bothering Lily ever since they came back to Hogwarts but it honestly didn't worry her. While he hadn't teased or taunted her, she had seen him shooting her glances here and there.

It was obvious that he still held strong feelings for her.

James was finally growing up. He probably realized he was going about things in a wrong way when it came to achieving Lily's attention in a positive light.

But, Marlene refrained from mentioning her observations to her friend.

She shrugged, returning to her book. "Maybe he's maturing. Maybe he learning something from his position as the Head Boy. The responsibility must have got to him."

There was a pause, and Marlene could tell from the silence that Lily was debating whether her words held some truth.

"…no," whispered Lily. Her voice then turned fierce. "I won't believe it. Not when he'd done so much _damage_."

Damage… Marlene immediately thought of Severus Snape. Though Lily said that she had known her relationship with Severus was digressing even before the incident in their 5th year, she knew that deep inside Lily somehow blamed James for the broken friendship.

She didn't say anything. Time will tell soon enough if these two were fated to be.


	2. Year 1 - Sept 1

**Summary:**** AU: Snippets – Scenes from Marlene McKinnon's time at Hogwarts. **

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Published: 4/19/2014**

* * *

Year 1 

_Hogwarts Express - September 1__st_

11 year-old Marlene McKinnon walked through the hallway of Hogwarts Express, looking for a suitable compartment to lodge in. She glanced through the window of each room but so far they were already filled with people.

Lassalle followed closely. Her long, black tail brushed against Marlene's leg as she moved with a grace of a cat.

"I can't believe that jerk!"

The outburst caught Marlene by surprise. She turned her gaze to a girl who was in a compartment with a boy. The red-haired girl wore a frown, her eyebrows furrowed. It was obvious she was distressed.

"Forget about them," said the boy, his voice somewhat muffled due to the barrier between her and them.

The girl was hissing something under her breath. Her friend muttered consoling words back but they lacked emotion.

Marlene inwardly heaved a sigh. _Well, it's the only room I've come across with less than 4 people. I guess I have to put up with… whatever they are dealing with._

"Come, Lassalle," she said without looking at her pet, opening the door.

Eyes immediately fell on her but she did not falter. A small, polite smile formed on her face. "Is it alright if I can stay here? The other rooms are already occupied."

The boy looked as if he was about to protest but the redhead spoke before he could. "Sure."

Marlene ignored the glare the boy sent to his companion and placed herself in the seat next to the girl. "Thank you."

Lassalle immediately jumped onto her lap, letting out a mild yawn.

"Oh, it's so cute," gushed the girl, smiling at the Kneazle.

"It's a girl and her name is Lassalle," Marlene said pleasantly. She figured it was time to introduce herself. "I'm Marlene, by the way. Marlene McKinnon."

"Lily Evans," Lily replied. She glanced at her silent, brooding friend before looking at her again. "He's Severus."

Evans… A muggleborn, perhaps?

Marlene turned her blue eyes to Severus, keeping her voice polite when he glowered at her. Is he also a muggleborn? She didn't get his last name. "Hello." Marlene didn't add his first name. It was too personal and the boy probably didn't want her to.

He grunted.

"Sev." There was a warning edge in Lily's tone.

All she got was a huff.

Lily sighed before giving Marlene an apologetic half-smile. "Sorry about him. He… isn't the sociable type."

"It's alright."

This was how she gained her first friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
